


Across the Universe

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Literally just all my stuff from tumblr that isn't smut, Love, No Smut, Safe here, Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Obi-Wan and Reader. AUs, Canonverses, all over the place. Chapter summaries will give you the prompts and the verses.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Just Tell Me Why You Did It

**Prompt: “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!” (Canonverse)**

You had never seen Obi-Wan so mad as he stormed out of the cockpit towards the back of the ship as soon as you entered hyperspace. Part of you felt bad about botching your mission. You had let General Grievous escape, against your Master’s wishes. But, part of you, an even larger part, regretted nothing. You had the shot, you could’ve taken it, but instead, you had turned your ship right back around and went to rescue Obi-Wan from the burning building. 

He was fine, of course, but you needed the reassurance. Your hands had slid up his arms, to make sure that nothing was broken, but he had promptly waved you off. 

“You’ve failed the mission. We were sent to capture him, and you let him flee,” the disappointment in his voice was palpable. 

Your heart sunk. You were no longer his Padawan, but you still sought to gain his approval, and not having it stung.You let the ship’s autopilot take over before making your way back to face him. You knew you were in for it.

“You had one job,” Obi-Wan had sighed. 

“I know, Master,” You replied, slipping into old habits.

“You’re not my Padawan anymore. You should know better. You had your orders. Why didn’t you stick to them?” He asked, a hard edge slipping into his voice. “At least tell me that you had a good reason.”

You were speechless. You hadn’t had a _good_ reason, per se. Not by the Jedi standards, at least. You loved him, and that was reason enough to do what it took to make sure that he was okay, even if it meant abandoning the mission. You couldn’t tell him that, though. He would never understand.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” you said, holding up your hands in a placating gesture.

“Maybe I was wrong to let you to become a Knight so soon,” he replied. “Maybe you weren’t ready.”

You flinched, his words like a slap in the face. “You don’t really mean that,” you replied.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan shrugged, nonchalantly. “You haven’t exactly proven that you were ready since we got assigned to this mission.”

“Master, that’s not fair,” You shot back, turning from him. Your chest was tight, recognizing the feel of anger and frustration bubbling up, but you tried to tamp it it back down. Anger led to the dark side, after all.

“What isn’t fair is the amount of damage the General will unleash when you could have stopped it!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “ **Just tell me why you did it!”**

You swallowed, setting your jaw in a hard line. “Do you really want to know?”

“ _Yes, Padawan, I do,_ ” Obi-Wan replied, exasperated. 

You wanted to rip your hair out, but instead, you turned, and poked him hard in the chest. **“Because I love you, okay!** ” 

The admission burst from your chest before you could stop yourself. It hung in the air like an unwanted guest. You wanted to eject yourself from the moving ship and into hyperspace. You hadn’t known how he would react, but his silence was unnerving. You fumbled behind you for a nearby crate to sit on, the strength in your legs was gone. 

“Love is… _forbidden_ ,” Obi-Wan said gently as he sat down next to you.

“I’m aware,” you said, numbly.

“But do you know what is valued?” He asked softly.

“Successfully completing the mission?” You asked, confused. You weren’t sure where he was going with this.

“Well, yes,” he said, “but I was going to say honesty.”

You looked at him sideways. “You’re glad I told you?”

“I’m glad that you were honest with me,” he replied, deliberately. You knew him well enough to know that there was something he wasn’t telling you.

Your thigh moved, grazing his. “Well, Master, if we’re praising honesty, could I ask you a question?” 

“I suppose,” he sighed. 

“How do you feel about me?” You asked, searching his face. His eyes darted from yours.

“Padawan, love is forbidden,” he simply repeated with a sigh. “But…”

“But?” You replied, your voice barely above a whisper.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love you,” he murmured. It was so quiet, you almost thought you hadn’t heard it. 

You slid off the crate to stand between his legs. “Obi…” you murmured, suddenly emboldened by his confession. Yes, that’s what it was, a confession. It was something he was ashamed of, you could see that now as he avoided your gaze. You gently tipped his face up towards yours.

“It’ll be hours before we land,” you tell him. If love was forbidden, then you would steal it in these moments. Your love would be a love in transit. If it never reached a destination, and if it never had a starting point, then it could never be traced. You’d love him in passing, which is why here, and now, you stole a gentle kiss. It was hello and goodbye all in one, and it was something you planned on never forgetting, feeling the warmth of his lips long after you had pulled away.

“I’ll inform the council,” he replied, a sad faraway look in his eyes as he watched you return back to the front of the ship and bring the two of you home.


	2. This Is What I Feel When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off some soft starters. Modern AU
> 
> Prompts were:  
> [catching the other staring when they think they’re not looking] + [takes hand, puts it over heart] “This is what I feel when I’m with you. And I’m powerless to stop it.”

Hanging out with Obi-Wan was making you nervous ever since you realized you had feelings for him. You tried your best to act normal, but lately that was becoming more and more difficult. Even now, as you sat on the couch while you were supposed to be watching a movie, the urge to watch him, and the way the light from the television danced across his features was strong. You couldn’t help yourself, staring at him and then quickly looking away when you felt like it had been too long. You had hoped he hadn’t noticed, but when you darted your eyes back to him, there was a pink tint to his cheeks.

“Darling, what _are_ you staring at?” he asked, turning to face you. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No!” You protested.

He shifted closer to you, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem. This man had been your best friend for years and you had practically invented platonic cuddling, but right now? Your heart was beating erratically.

“Then what is it?” he asked quietly. He reached out to swipe a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I…” you trailed off. This wasn’t how you were going to tell him about how you felt. You didn’t want to just blurt it out after you were caught staring, if you even blurted it out at all. You weren’t about to ruin a decades-long friendship just because your loins decided that he suddenly was attractive and your heart realized you might love him.

“You…?” he smirked.

“You’re just… handsome,” you replied.

“You’ve known me for years and have never ogled me before,” he said pointedly. “What’s on your mind, love?” He pulled you into his lap like he used to back in high school whenever you were stressing out about something.

“I…” you trailed off, your mouth suddenly dry.

“Darling, you’re scaring me,” he murmured, his brow furrowed. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can help.”

Gently, you reached out and placed his hand over your erratically beating heart.

His eyes widened. “Are you alright? Do I need to get you somewhere? Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head. “Lately…this is what I feel when I’m with you. And I’m powerless to stop it.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Why do I make you so nervous?”

You chewed your lip, debating on telling him. He looked so concerned for your safety and your heart wrenched to set him right. With a sigh, your head drooped. “Because I love you, but you’re my best friend and I’m terrified of screwing up our friendship.”

He laughed. He actually laughed. Your face turned fifty shades of scarlet as regret settled in. After he stopped laughing, he tenderly tipped your face up so he could see your eyes.

“Darling, _I’ve_ loved _you_ for years. I just never said anything because you were always with other people when we were younger, and as we got older we just got into such a comfortable rhythm that _I_ was scared _I’d_ mess it up and you’d want nothing to do with me,” he smiled.

Now it was your turn to laugh. “You’re kidding.”

“Not a bit,” he chuckled along with you.

“We’re such idiots,” you sighed, leaning your forehead against his.

“Mm, but at least we love each other,” he smiled, cupping your cheek.

You were propelled by nerves as you gave him a quick kiss. He laughed when you pulled back.

“What kind of first kiss is that?” he smirked.

“Oh, like you could do better?” You challenged.

“Indeed, I believe I could,” he smiled innocently as he smoothed his thumb over your cheek. He gently leaned in to kiss you. It was a slow, sweet kiss that gradually grew more desperate until you pulled back for air.

“You’re right,” you panted. “You did do better.”


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically my excuse to give Obi-Wan the comfort he deserved after the arc where he was tortured with the slaves in Season 4 of the clone wars. Sue Me.

You watched him disembark from the ship, a visible limp in his step. He should’ve gone to the healers. But instead, he had asked to see you.

“Obi-Wan!” You called out, rushing over to him. You wrapped an arm around him to support him as you made your way into the apartment. You gingerly set him down on your couch.

“Darling, I’m going to get the couch dirty,” he chuckled, but the action made him wince.

“I don’t give a bantha fodder about the couch,” you replied as you kneeled down next to him. “You really should be in the halls of healing right now.”

“Your presence heals me,” he smiled.

“Obi-Wan, did you pick that line up from Anakin?” you chuckled.”Rest here while I go get my med pac ready and I set up a bath.”

You swiftly ran him a warm bath to clean the dirt and grime off his body, setting a med pac on the counter of the sink for afterwards. Gently, you led him to your refresher and started to peel off the many layers he was wearing until he was naked.

“If you wanted to get me out of my clothes, you could have asked,” he teased as you helped him lower himself into the water.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is not the time to be cracking sex jokes,” you sighed. The water was already turning red from the dried blood. Tenderly, you picked up a cloth and began to clean him. He hissed as you cleaned his wounds, even though you were using the gentlest touch.

“ _Oh, Obi, what did they do to you_?” You murmured. Tears came to your eyes at how broken the man you loved had become.

He lifted his arm from the water, droplets falling off and splashing into the tub. Gently he cupped your face, trying to wipe the tears from your eyes. If it was any other day, you would have laughed because the action was counterintuitive and only made your face wetter, but instead it made you cry harder. Even after all he went through and how much pain you knew he was in, his first instinct was to be there for you.

“Don’t cry, darling. It was nothing the thought of coming back home to you couldn’t get me through,” he smiled softly.

You reached for his face and kissed him, not even caring that you were probably getting wet in the process. “When they said you were captured, I was so worried,” you murmured. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

He looked at you in earnest, his face the most serious you’d seen in a while. “I will _always_ fight to get to you. I promise you that. They could leave me for dead, and I would still find the strength to get back up and come back home to you. _Never_ worry about that. As long as I’m alive, I will always come back to you.”

His words froze you in your place. He said them so firmly that you believed it in your heart. This man _would_ always come home to you. You nodded, recovering from his heartfelt admission. You went back to cleaning him up. The water was murky, like the swamps on Naboo, by the time you were done. You gently helped him back up, wrapping a towel around his waist before guiding him to sit on the toilet so you could dress his wounds. You stood in the space between his legs as you applied the bacta patches. His hands rested on your hips, not wanting to lose contact with you. There were so many cuts and bruises, places where he’d been beaten. How his body had withstood so much and still was here in front of you in one piece was a mystery, but you thanked the force at work for keeping him safe. You stepped back to admire your work. You weren’t a trained healer, but you’d been in enough scrapes to know how to tend to the wounded. 

“You really should be at the temple. They can heal you faster than I can,” you sighed, wiping some sweat from your brow before returning the med pac to its rightful place.

“I’ll go tomorrow if it’ll make you feel better,” he replied. “I just wanted to be with you tonight.”

You nodded, handing him a pair of pajama pants you kept for him. You watched him tug the legs up from the seated position before helping him stand to pull the pants the rest of the way up. You helped him limp back towards your bed before depositing him on the mattress. He let out a groan as he settled in.

“Are you joining me?” He asked, patting the spot next to him. You couldn’t say no to him, but you were afraid to hurt him if you touched him. You slipped into the bed next to him, surprised when he wrapped his arm around you to pull you close. He winced at the action, causing you to try and move away, but he held you tighter.

“ _Please_. Let me hold you,” he murmured.

“It’s _hurting_ you,” you tried to reason.

“I don’t care, darling. I’ve dreamt of holding you for so long that I’d gladly welcome the pain for it to happen,” he replied, cupping your cheek with the arm not holding you.

“Alright,” you sighed, resting your head above his heart like you’d done a thousand times. You gently traced circles on his chest until he fell asleep. Then, you listened to the steady beat of his heart. The heart of a warrior. _Your_ warrior. Words couldn’t describe how much you loved him. You closed your eyes, quietly thanking the maker and the force for bringing him back to you before drifting off into sleep.


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. School dance. Masquerades are always fun.
> 
> Prompts:   
> “You always do that. Pull away when I get close. What are you afraid of?” and “For once, will you just look at me?”

Part of you hadn’t wanted to come. It was a stupid school dance put on by your university, but your friends had been so excited at the idea of a masquerade ball being held in the ballroom of your mansion-turned admissions building that you couldn’t say no. You didn’t want to always be the person waiting up late for their roommates to come home from living their life fully while you lived yours in quiet isolation. Sure, somehow you felt too old for all this, even though you were only in your early 20s, but you didn’t want that to stop you. Not this time. That was how you found yourself standing on the outskirts of the room in your elegant blue dress that fell off your shoulders and swept the floor. You had on a silver mask to hide your face from the world, curious eyes watching the world pass around you in twirls of skirts and coattails.

“Hello there,” a smoothly accented voice said beside you, cutting through your thoughts. You weren’t startled, though.

“Hello,” you replied, turning to see the man because the mask cut off your peripheral vision. What stood out the most to you were his eyes. They were a bright blue, almost like when you looked up at the sky on a clear day. Your heart skipped a beat.

“Is there a reason you’re alone here and not dancing out there?” he asked gently. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be a wall decoration.”

You felt a blush creep up on your face. “I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer,” you replied softly, looking down at the ground.

“Perhaps you just haven’t had the right partner,” he smiled, offering you his hand.

You sighed, gently taking his hand. You danced a waltz in a room of slow dancers who just swayed. You could almost laugh at how different it felt in his arms. He led you through the steps, garnering attention from the people around you. You looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze and those around you, choosing instead to focus on your feet. Whenever he’d bring you closer, you’d find a way to pull back. This handsome stranger was making you feel things, but this wasn’t who you were. No, you weren’t the one who danced with handsome princes who swept you off your feet at balls. You were the one who curled up on her bed with a book to read into the wee hours of the morning while you forgot about your tea on your desk. The conversation was pleasant enough, and he had some admirable qualities, and you even had a fair bit in common, but that didn’t ease the butterflies you were feeling. When the song came to an end you gently broke away and went out into the gardens for air.

“Wait!” he called after you over the music, following you a few paces behind, blocked by other dancers.

The gravel crunched under your feet as you made your way towards a hedge maze. You knew the myth about the hedge maze. Anyone who kissed in there was meant to marry after they graduated. Quickly, you hurried in, hoping he wouldn’t follow. He had to know the legends. To follow would be foolish. In no time you made it to the center of the maze, a little bridge over a pond sat in the middle of a clearing. You went over and peeked over the railing, watching your reflection in the water. Soon, another reflection joined you. _His_.

“You’re hard to catch, darling,” he smiled as he leaned next to you. You inched a little further away. He turned to look at you, but you looked in the other direction.

“For once, will you just look at me?” He asked softly with a chuckle. He reached out to gently tilt your face back towards his.

You were nervous. No one had noticed you like this, nor had anyone ever followed you out of a party like you meant something. You weren’t used to being pursued.

“Why did you follow me?” you asked quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I follow someone I want to get to know better?” he countered.

“I’m not exciting,” you murmured.

“See, it’s not up to ourselves to determine that, it’s up to others,” he smiled. “I think you’re exciting. You ran away from me. Why?”

“I was nervous,” you explained. “I don’t usually go to these things.”

“My name is Obi-Wan. What’s your name, darling?” He took a step closer to you, and you took a step back as you responded. You didn’t want this man so close in the hedges. You didn’t trust yourself if he got too close.

His brow furrowed, but instead of giving up he reached up to take off his mask, placing it on the railing between you. He was even more handsome that you thought now that the mask wasn’t covering most of his face.

“Why did you take your mask off?” you asked.

“I wanted you to see me for who I am,” he replied. Gently, he reached out to untie your mask from behind your head. He tenderly took it off your face and placed it next to his. You didn’t know why, but part of you wanted to run. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel something towards this man, but rather that you were feeling too much and didn’t know why.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured, reaching out to cup your cheek.

“And you’re handsome,” you blurted out, looking down to hide embarrassment. You did your little dance of him taking a step closer and you taking a step back, but you felt your back hit the railing. You had nowhere else to go.

“You always do that. Pull away when I get close. What are you afraid of?” He asked in confusion.

“You,” was all you could manage.

His face crumpled and for once that night, he lost his confidence. “I see, well, miss, I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I’ll leave you alone now. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He gave you a slight head tilt and moved to leave. You squeezed your eyes shut, Maker help you for what was about to happen. All you knew was that you’d kick yourself for the rest of your life if you let that man walk out of it right now.

“ _Wait_. I didn’t mean it like that,” you sighed.

“How did you mean it?”

“I just… No one has ever… swept me off my feet before. No one has ever chased me out into the hedge maze. No one ever looks at me as intently as you do. I feel like I have all these butterflies in my stomach and its overwhelming, but in the best way possible. I’m not afraid of _you_ , I’m afraid of how I’m feeling _around_ you,” you explained.

“And how are you feeling around me?” he whispered. At some point during your explanation he’d come to stand in front of you again.

“Like I want to kiss you in the hedge maze and fall in love,” you replied with a small smile. This time you let him cup your face, leaned into his touch, even.

“You know what they say about the hedge maze…” he trailed off as he ran a thumb across your cheek.

“I know,” you replied, suddenly gaining the confidence you’d lacked all evening. You kissed him, feltl sparks run up your spine. Magic at work. You hadn’t known why you attended this evening when you arrived, but now? You realized it was fate.


	5. Regency Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regency AU where Reader is debuting her social season.
> 
> Prompts:  
> “I just — I’m breathless, okay? Whenever I’m with you, it happens”

You were a bundle of nerves as you stood at the top of the stairs. In the back of your mind, you heard them announce your name. This was the moment. You were to make your debut into high society. You knew a few of the faces from their dealings with your father, searching for them in the crowd as you descended in your ballgown. It suddenly felt heavy with the weight of expectations and societal pressure. _Find a husband of good standing_ , you heard your mother’s voice say in the back of your mind. Good standing. The thought always made you laugh. You didn’t want to be married off like a chess piece in your family’s game of power. You wanted to marry for love. As you reached the foot of the stairs, you hoped someone would save you from the staring. You felt like you were on display for the world to see which made you worry that you would do something incredibly silly and embarrass your family.

Someone cleared their throat next to you, pulling you out of your daze. You turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of your father’s younger associates standing next to you. 

“Mr. Kenobi,” you murmured.

“Hello, darling,” he smiled. “May I have this dance?”

You nodded, quickly curtsying and offering him your hand after he bowed. He led you out into the middle of the floor as the music started. He swept you around the room.

“People are staring at us,” you murmured as he lifted you into a spin.

“No, dear, people are staring at _you_ ,” he smiled.

An unbecoming blush threatened to consume your face as he twirled you quickly. The song was a jaunty tune, a little faster than what you had practiced for your debut with, but you held your own, letting him lead. When the song ended, you were panting slightly. You broke apart, curtsying in way of dismissal. 

“I think I need some air,” you managed to say, suddenly feeling like the corset of your dress was laced a little too tight. You made your way out of the ballroom and to the balcony overlooking the gardens below. What you hadn’t expected was for him to join you.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he came to a halt next to you.

“I just — I’m breathless, okay? Whenever I’m with you, it happens,” you replied.

He chuckled softly. “Is that so?”

Your blush darkened. “Well, yes. You’re the only one of father’s associates who even speaks to me like I’m not a child. You’re incredibly sweet. You always ask me how I am when no one else seems to know I exist… and you are incredibly handsome, Mr. Kenobi. How you’ve managed to remain a bachelor after so many seasons is a mystery to me.”

He turned to you, looking around before taking a step closer. “I want a wife who’s my equal.”

“You haven’t found her yet?” you asked, a little hopeful.

“Oh, I have,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh,” you replied, not even able to hide the fact that you were disappointed and deflating.

“I was waiting for her to make her debut,” he murmured, tilting your chin up towards him. Your eyes met his brilliant blue ones as they widened in realization.

“Me?” You asked quietly.

“ _You_ ,” he said pointedly.

“Oh, Mr. Kenobi, are you saying what I think you are?” you asked softly.

“Darling, I am asking to court you this season, if you’ll let me,” he smiled.

“I’ll allow it,” you replied, boldly reaching up to cup his cheek. 

He swiftly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you out of view of the ballroom.

“Mr. Kenobi?” you asked in confusion.  
  
“Please, just Obi or Obi-Wan when we’re alone.” He bit his lip, looking down at you. “I wanted to kiss you, but I figured it would be best if I kissed my beloved away from prying eyes.”

His arms held you against him. Gently you ran your hands up his chest to settle on his shoulders. 

“I’ll allow it,” you murmured.

The kiss was gentle, but promising. His lips were warm against yours. You had kissed others before, but this kiss? This kiss was like nothing you’ve had. All too soon, it was over.

“Shall we go let your parents know?” Obi-Wan asked.

You nodded. “I suppose that would be the best course of action.”

He offered you his arm. “Shall we, love?”

“We shall,” you replied, and taking his arm you returned back into the ballroom, feeling all the nerves vanish in the wake of his confidence in the two of you.


	6. Talk to Me, I'm Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse. BountyHunter!Reader
> 
> Prompts:  
> “Talk to me… I’m worried.”+ “You’ve done the unthinkable, you know. You’ve made me fall in love.”

The silence in the ship was deafening. You were heading back to Coruscant, ready to go your separate ways after months of working together undercover. Were _you_ ready to part? Not exactly, but you knew you must. After all, you might be a lowly bounty hunter, but he was a Jedi, and Jedi don’t get attached. That wasn’t to say that _you_ weren’t attached. Oh, no, you had gotten very attached. You had gotten to know this man like the back of your hand, which is why the silence troubled you. It wasn’t a comfortable silence. It was brooding. After setting the course and putting the ship onto autopilot, you slipped out of your chair and over towards him. 

You settled your hands onto his shoulders, kneading them. He let out a slight groan as you untangled the knots in his back.

“ _Talk to me_ , Obi-Wan,”You murmured, “I’m worried.”

He let out a sigh. “We’ll be home soon.”

“The mission was a success. Reporting back to the council shouldn’t be troubling you like this,” you replied, brow knitting in confusion.

“I’m not worried about reporting to the council about the outcome of the mission,” he said softly.

“Then what are you worried about?” you commented. You wanted to understand. You wanted to unburden him like you had back around the various campfires and late nights you had shared. You had leaned on each other, supported each other for so long. “Let me support you one last time. Tell me your worries so that I can help.”

His shoulders slumped under your hands. He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. “I’m not worried about reporting the outcome to the council. I’m worried about telling them that I wish to leave the council.”

“Obi-Wan, why are you leaving?”

“I can’t uphold the code anymore. I can’t be the Jedi they need me to be.”

“Don’t say that,” you replied, moving to sit in front of him. You gently took one of his hands. “You’re one of their best Jedi. Why don’t you think you can do it anymore?”

“I just can’t,” he sighed.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are many things, but bad with words is not one of them. Now, tell me why you can’t,” you said firmly.

“Because I have attachments and feelings that I can’t just lock away anymore,” he murmured, looking you in the eyes. It took you a moment to realize what he meant.

“ _Me_? You’re leaving the order… because of me?” You ventured.

“Yes, _you_. You’ve done the unthinkable, you know. You’ve made me fall in love,” he laughed quietly.

You bit your lip and let out a breathy chuckle. “You love me?”

“Yes, darling,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know when exactly it happened, but I realized along the way that this would be my last mission as a Jedi. The more time I spent, the more you grew on me. How you get that far-off look in your eyes when you’re scheming, the graceful way you fight… They all started to add up and I started to feel things more deeply and I couldn’t just tuck them away and move on anymore. I love you, and if it’s alright with you… I don’t want Coruscant to be where we say goodbye.”

“I don’t either,” you smiled. “I just… didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make you feel bad that I got attached and you hadn’t.”

“Oh? You’ve grown attached?” He smiled.

You got up, playfully swatting his shoulder. “I love you, too. Now, buckle up. We’re coming in for a landing.”


	7. The Strongest Person I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Reader! Obi-Wan taking care of you.
> 
> Prompts:  
>  [Suddenly feels around the bed to search for the other’s hand / body when they’re sleeping] + [Extends a hand when they see the other was searching for it while they’re sleeping]

You had been captured for months. When you finally returned home, you were immediately sent to debrief the council. After they adjourned, the masters started to treacle out, leaving just you and Obi-Wan. Reuniting with him after being rescued was almost too much.You crumpled into his arms, neither of you even caring who saw. Holding onto him like he was your lifeline, you felt him cry tears of relief. He had been your lifeline. Thoughts of him had been the only thing getting you through those trying times. The promise you had made yourself was that you’d find a way back to him, and now that you had? You’d never let him go, code be damned. 

He pulled back to cup your face. Tears streaked down his cheeks as his heart broke to see how the love of his life had become so frail. Deep inside, he knew that although your body had become weak, your spirit never faltered. 

“Darling, you are the strongest person I know,” he murmured, peppering kisses across your face. “I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you ever again.”

“I love you, Obi,” you whispered, basking in the warmth of him. It was in stark contrast to the cold of the cell you had lived in- if you could call what you had been doing living. 

Gently, he lifted you in his arms and brought you back to his room.You just wanted to be held, snuggling into him when he laid you both down on the bed. 

“I was so worried about you,” he murmured into your hair. “What did they do to you?”

“Nothing the thought of you couldn’t help me get through,” you replied softly.

“Darling,” he held you closer. “I love you so much. The thought of _losing_ you…” His grip tightened as he buried his face into your neck.

Lightly, you ran an a hand up his arm. “ _Hey_ ,” you whispered, “I’m okay. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

You felt him chuckle into your skin. “You should rest, you’ll need it to heal.”

He was right, but he didn’t know how right he was. You hadn’t had a full night sleep in months. You were lucky if you had been able to get a few hours before the torture started again, but still, you never broke. As you sunk back into him, you felt safe for the first time in ages. You were home in his arms, and that thought calmed you into the deepest sleep you’ve had in a while. 

Sometime during the night, you had separated in bed. You woke up when the light streamed in through the blinds, bathing Obi-Wan in a warm glow. He was still asleep, but his brow was furrowed. He called out your name in his sleep, his arm sweeping the bed for you. Gently, you reached out to take his hand, lifting his arm so you could tuck yourself into him. 

“Darling,” he sighed softly in his sleep, holding you closer to him. He relaxed immediately.

You gently smoothed your thumb across his cheek above his beard. A small smile formed on your lips. This man, your everything, had gotten you through the worst of it. You vowed to never let him go again.

He smiled, slowly blinking his eyes open. “Morning, love.” He turned his head to kiss your hand.

“Morning, Obi,” you smiled back. He leaned forward to kiss you, hand tenderly cupping your face. You relaxed into him, knowing once and for all that everything would be alright.


	8. Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Obi-Wan helps you with your french homework, but he doesn't stick to your study guide.
> 
> Prompts:  
> “You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French” or “Why are you looking at me like that?”

You knew that Obi-Wan knew many languages. He was always using them to get rid of the telemarketers who called. Usually he yelled at them in German. Sometimes in Russian. Either way, he was great at getting rid of the annoying people who called your landline for your apartment off campus. You’d been a little wary of living with your best friend off campus, but you figured it would have been better than living with some random stranger on campus, which is what would have happened otherwise.

Books were strewn across the coffee table as the two of you crammed for finals. Occasionally, you’d take a break to quiz each other on important information or to eat like normal human beings that care about their bodies.

“I feel like we’ve been studying for _days_ ,” you groaned. “I don’t think I’m getting any smarter!”

He chuckled. “What’s troubling you the most?”

“This stupid French exam.”

“Darling, you’ve been getting straight A’s all semester. What seems to be the problem?” he asked as he took your notebook from you. He’d taken French back in high school. Whenever he picked you up from class, he’d always have a full conversation with your Professor. You sometimes understood what was said, but you were only in beginner’s French.

“I’m worried about the listening portion of the exam. Sometimes she talks so fast that I genuinely don’t know what she’s saying,” you said, puffing out your cheeks in a slight pout.

He chuckled, poking your cheek. “Here. I’ll say some random phrases and you tell me what it means.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

“C’est la vie.”

“That’s life.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?”

“What are you doing?”

“Je n’aime pas la musique.”

“I don’t like the music.”

“Good. Last one?”

You nodded.

“Je t’aime.”

“I-I don’t know.” You blushed, turning away from him slightly. That one was definitely not in your notes, but you knew what he said, because your professor had said it to her husband on the phone numerous times.

He was staring at you intensely, eyes roaming your face.

“ **Why are you looking at me like that?”** You asked, looking at your hands in your lap.

“ **You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French,** ” he murmured.

“That wasn’t on my vocabulary list,” you told him.

“No, but it was written in the corner,” he said with a small smile.

“What? Let me see,” you replied, reaching for the notebook. You scanned the page, noticing that he was right. You had written it in the margins. 

“Je t’aime, Obi-Wan,” he told you. “That’s what you wrote.”

“So it seems,” you whispered, eyes snapping up to his. They were wide with fear. You’d ousted yourself with your own notes.

“Did you mean it?” he asked, sliding closer until his knee touched yours.

“It’s just a note,” you said nervously. “You’re my best friend. Of course I love you.”

“In what sense of the word?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” your brow furrowed.

“Is it a familial love? Romantic love?” He questioned.

“Obi-Wan, we should get back to studying.”

“Darling, please. I need to know.”

You sighed. He wasn’t going to drop this. 

“Obi-Wan, you’re my best friend. I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” you chuckled nervously.

He took your hands in his. “Tell me you love me.”

“I do love you!” you sighed in exasperation.

“No, tell me,” he murmured, cupping your cheek, “you _love_ me.”

Suddenly, he’d gotten very close. You swallowed the lump forming in your throat. Your eyes dropped down to his lips.

“I could tell you, or I could show you,” you whispered before connecting your lips to his. Time slowed as you kissed him. When he slipped his hands into your hair and kissed back? You thought you were going to melt. He pulled you into his lap to continue the kiss. All thoughts of studying were gone. Now it was just you and him and the endeavor of showing each other all the things you’d been afraid to say for years. 

When you finally pulled back, you were out of breath as you leaned your forehead against his.

“This isn’t studying,” you panted.

“No, I suppose it’s not,” he smirked, “But I like it better.”


	9. Why Are You Looking At Me Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Y'all go dancing.
> 
> Prompt is the Title

You had decided to go to the dance with your friend, Obi-Wan. No one had asked either of you, and you didn’t want to go alone. You had even matched outfits because you thought it would be fun. There was a knock on the door to your dorm room.

“Darling, are you ready? We’re going to be late!” Obi-Wan called in. 

You gave yourself one last look in the mirror. It was… a bit more revealing than it had been on the mannequin, but you looked good. You opened the door, completely missing the way he had sucked in a breath at the sight of you.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” you shot out as you made your way down the hall. He almost had to run to catch up with you before falling in step. 

The two of you made your way to the dance. Most of the songs were fast, which meant you could dance without any awkwardness, but then a love song came on. Nonchalantly, you moved to leave the floor, but his hand caught you.

“Obi?” You asked quizzically.

“It’s just a dance,” he said innocently.

You sighed. You could never say no to him. He took your hand, swinging you back around to him. Holding you close, he swayed with you, but he wouldn’t stop staring. You looked everywhere but at him, yet you could feel his eyes on you. Eventually you’d had enough.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You sighed.

“Like what?” he smirked.

“Like I’m the moon and stars,” you chuckled nervously.

“But, Darling, you _are_ ,” he replied.

“You shouldn’t say such things,” you murmured, looking down.

He tipped your chin up to him. “I only speak the truth. Darling, you’re beautiful. Quite frankly, you took my breath away earlier.”

“Obi-Wan, that’s not the type of thing you say to your friend,” you murmured, feeling yourself drawn closer to him.

“Maybe I want to be more than friends,” he smiled. “Would you?”

Your heart skipped a beat. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about him like this, but you’d been too afraid to bring it up. You smiled. “Maybe.”


	10. Beard Be Gone (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any verse really.
> 
> Obi debates shaving the beard off.

A knock sounded at the door and you rushed towards it, opening it to… a mountain man. You stood there for a moment staring at him, studying him until you caught the familiar hint of a smirk under all that beard and the twinkle in those blue eyes.

“ _Obi_?” You chuckled. “Is that you under there?”

“Took you long enough, Darling,” he smiled. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me.”

“Nonsense. I could never forget you. I just didn’t recognize you,” you replied, opening the door wide for him to come in. He was dirty from whatever mission they’d sent him on, and you knew he could use a good night’s sleep.

“I’ll run you a nice hot bath,” you said, leaning up to kiss him before leaving to make good on your offer. Once your back was to him, you touched your lips, thinking about how nice the beard had felt against your face. You wondered what it might feel like in _other_ places… You had to admit, it did frame his face nicely, and now you wouldn’t have people thinking you were the older one out of the two of you.

You made dinner while he was in the bath, but you noticed he was taking a while to come out. Hesitantly, you knocked on the door before entering to find him wrapped in his towel and staring at himself in the mirror, razor in hand.

“Thinking about shaving it off?” you ventured.

“Darling, what do you think?” he sighed, rubbing the beard.

“I think you look handsome no matter what, but I do like the beard,” you smiled, reaching out to playfully tug it.

He looked over at you and smirked. “I suppose I could keep it. I’ll just trim it a bit to make it neater.”

“Well, whatever you do, don’t take too long. Dinner’s ready,” you reminded him.

He leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I’ll be out in a moment. Let me just do this and get dressed.”


	11. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse
> 
> Nurse! Reader
> 
> It's implied steamy at the end.

You rested your head in your hands. You’d seen so much death and injury today. It wasn’t unheard of, especially with the war on, but sometimes it took too much of a toll. Gently, you pulled the sheet up over the face of yet another clone lost, wondering how the galaxy could continue to go on as while so many men died every day. They didn’t see what you saw. They didn’t know the hurt, the pain, the suffering like you did.

It wasn’t unusual for you to end your shift and get a drink, but today you just wanted to sleep and shut off in order to properly restart tomorrow. You slowly made it back towards your room, replaying the events of the day in your mind and you started to cry as you settled on the edge of your bed.

“Darling,” a voice called out as they knocked on the door.

“Come in,” you sniffed, wiping your face off with your hands. Obi-Wan didn’t need to see you cry.

He walked in and felt your emotions wash over him, almost drowning him in your own sorrows and anxiety. He placed a hand on the door to steady himself as he looked up at you, face stricken with grief. Gently, he made his way over and wrapped an arm around you. 

“Long day,” you said apologetically.

“Do you want to talk, or do you want to forget?” he asked softly, reaching out to take your hair down from the braid you’d put it in that morning. Strands had already started to slip loose as your shift had dragged on.

You thought about it for a moment. There wasn’t much to talk about. He’d heard it all before. Watching so many people die on a daily basis made you start to understand the Jedi’s reasoning on attachments. 

“Make me forget,” you said with a sad smile. You’d never forget, not truly, but for the moment it would be nice to just be lost in your boyfriend’s arms and not feel like there was another soul in the world except for the one that you two shared. 

“As you wish.” 

He gently ran his fingers through your hair to separate them from the braid as he moved to sit behind you on the bed. On instinct, you tilted your head to the side as he brushed your hair to the other shoulder. His lips connected with the sensitive skin on your neck, sending sparks to the base of your spine. You relaxed back into his chest as his arms came around to hold you close. Your eyes closed, feeling him imbue you with sensations of calm. A small smile played at your lips as you realized what he was doing. He was so good to you. His hands slid further south, running up your thighs. You turned your head to brush your lips against his cheek. His touch was fire, and it warmed your soul. Yes, this was exactly what you needed. He smelled like clarity and hope, things you desperately craved.

Obi-Wan’s head swiveled to capture your lips with his as his hands moved to undo the buttons of your shirt. You smiled against his lips as his hands ghosted over your chest. Such a tease. 

Normally you took charge, but tonight it was nice to have him do the work, to work you over with his hands until you were a mess. He trailed kisses over all your exposed skin as he worshipped you beneath the sheets, hiding your secret relationship from the world. By the time he was done, you were blissed out as you tried to catch your breath. He pulled you against him, skin slightly sticky with sweat.

“Better?” he asked as he kissed your forehead.

“Much,” you breathed.


	12. I'll Vouch For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> Obi-Wan gets a voucher for a spa, but doesn't realize it only works for couples.

Obi-Wan watched you study for your exams from his spot on the couch opposite your chair. The fact that you could never sit in a chair properly never ceased to amaze him. Even now, your legs were dangling over the arms of the chair as you sat sideways in it. His glasses were sliding low down the bridge of his nose as he turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. He skimmed down the page of coupons when one caught his eye. ‘Massage for two.’ That could be a nice surprise for you, he thought. You had definitely earned some pampering, and his back was screaming at the opportunity to be cracked like a glow stick. He nonchalantly pulled his card out from his pocket and placed the order.

“You’re not doing anything this weekend, right, Darling?” he asked.

“Besides studying? Not that I can think of,” you replied, closing your book with a sigh. Turning slightly, you straightened yourself out in the chair and placed your feet back on the floor. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise. I’ll pick you up Sunday at two,” he smiled mischievously. 

“Alright,” you chuckled, packing up your things to head to your first exam. “Color me intrigued.”

“Good luck, Darling,” he smiled as you bent to pick up your book bag. 

“Same to you,” you winked as you left.

That was the last time you physically saw each other before Sunday, but you texted the whole time, sending words of encouragement throughout the week as you took on every single one of your finals.

Finally, Sunday rolled around, and you were thoroughly drained. 

“Ready, darling?” Obi-Wan asked with a smile as you walked out of your dorm.

“Where are we going?” you asked curiously. 

He had a smug smile on his face as he brandished the printed coupon.

You took it from him and couldn’t help but suppress a giggle. **“You know this voucher only works for couples, right?”**

He blushed furiously, “No, that can’t be. Let me see that.”

He took it back and thoroughly inspected it before letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Darling. I just wanted to do something relaxing after finals week.”

“We can still go,” you replied.

“We’re not a couple,” he replied, not quite sure what you were getting at.

“They don’t know that,” you smirked cheekily. “We just have to make them _think_ we are.”

“People do already think we date,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

“Exactly. We can make it work, _Boyfriend_ ,” you smiled, nudging him with your shoulder.

“Well, love, let’s go relax,” He smiled, wrapping an arm around you.

The two of you entered the spa, ushered into various dressing rooms to strip down into just a robe and a towel. Then, you found yourselves in the same room, asked to lie down, sans robe, on the massage table. You’d seen Obi-Wan in less clothes before, but the way his body glinted in the darker light from the salt lamps made your heart skip a beat as he laid down on the massage table. What you had expected to be a day of the staff pampering you, turned into them teaching you how to pamper each other before leaving the room to give you privacy.

“You really didn’t read the description, did you?” You teased as you worked out the kinks in his back. He let out a primal moan as something popped and it went straight to your core. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you continued on, fueled by his sounds. You wondered what his face looked like, and if he made the same noises during sex.

“It’s not that - _Mmmm_ \- It’s not that I didn’t read the description, darling. It’s just that - _Oh, right there_ \- it wasn’t very specific,” he replied. You were doing your best to focus on just giving him a massage and not wandering down the dirty path your mind wanted to go down.

After about 20 minutes, nothing else was clicking into place and you decided to switch. He helped you out of your robe and onto the table. When you were face down, he gently tugged down your towel to get better access to your back. He spread oil on your back, rubbing it in with his strong, rough hands. 

“You feel _so_ good,” you sighed. No one had ever done this before.

“I’m just repaying the favor. I can’t let my _girlfriend_ do the work and not reward her for it,” he teased. 

You blushed, glad he couldn’t see your face as you let out a moan from him releasing a knot in your back.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” you asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” he replied, still working out the kinks in your spine.

“What if… we actually did date?” you murmured.

“Is this a ploy to get more massages?” he teased. You could hear the smirk on his face.

You sighed, turning to look at him. His eyes briefly flicked down to where your towel had fallen before tugging it up to cover your chest as you sat up. He stood between your legs as you looked up at him. 

“It’s not a ploy,” you replied, holding your towel closed with your hand. 

“Then, I’d be okay with that,” he smiled, cupping your cheek. He gently ran a thumb over your cheek bone. 

“Really?” you beamed.

“Of course,” he replied, kissing your nose. “Now, lay back down so that I can finish this massage and take you home so I can _massage_ other places.”

“Obi!” You gasped as he gently pushed you back down to continue his work.


	13. Movie Night is OUR Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> When you invite Anakin over for movie night, Obi-Wan gets jealous because that's your thing.

Obi-Wan settled on the couch while you went to make popcorn. A knock at the door sounded.

“Darling, did you order takeout already?” Obi-Wan asked as he went to the door and opened it to reveal… Anakin.

“No, I invited Anakin to join. He’s never seen Harry Potter and I thought he’d enjoy it,” you called back, propping the popcorn bowl on your hip as you entered view.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan replied, stepping aside to let Anakin in.

“I’m excited,” Anakin nodded. “I feel like I missed out on a cultural craze.”

You chuckled, settling onto the couch between them. “Well, it’s never too late to catch Platform nine and three-quarters.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan grumbled next to you. You gave him a curious look as you pressed play. What was _his_ problem? You ordered food and watched the first movie while you waited for it to get there, briefly pausing when it did to dish out the food and have a bathroom break.

You were chuckling, mostly at Anakin’s reactions. They were cute and you couldn’t help it. You always loved showing people new things and watching them enjoy it for the first time. After the second movie, Anakin checked his watch.

“Well, I’ve got work tomorrow, so I should probably get going. Thank you for showing me this, though. I can’t wait to watch the rest,” Anakin smiled. You walked him out, hugging him briefly before returning to the couch and starting the third movie.

“Why have you been so quiet?” you murmured.

“I’m watching a film. I didn’t realize you wanted me to talk through the whole thing. That’s so uncivilized,” he shot back. 

You sighed and paused the movie. _“Obi-Wan Kenobi, what is your problem?”_

“Nothing,” he replied with a shrug.

“You’ve been nothing but standoffish and cold since Anakin arrived,” you replied, eyes widening in realization. “Are you _jealous_?”

**“I’m not jealous, but, come on, darling, movie night is just for me and you only.”**

You sputtered. “That sounds like something a jealous person would say.”

“I am not jealous!”

“You just said you didn’t want to share movie night with anyone else but me, Obi. That sounds pretty jealous,” you said pointedly.

He groaned. “It’s just… it’s _our_ thing. We’ve done weekly movie nights since college, and it’s always just been the two of us. Lately, it’s the only time we spend together. I don’t want to lose that.”

Your eyes softened as he put an arm around you to pull you close.

“You’re not losing me, Obi. You’re my best friend,” you replied softly.

“Darling, I barely see you anymore,” he sighed, resting his head against yours.

“People grow apart sometimes,” you said softly, a quiet fear you hadn’t wanted to voice even though you felt the same way that he did.

“I don’t _want_ to grow apart,” he said adamantly.

“Well, what do you want to do, Obi-Wan? We live on different sides of town. It’s not like college anymore where we were neighbors in the dorm,” you sighed in exasperation.

“Move in with me,” he said in earnest.

“Obi-Wan, we’re too old to live with our friends. We’re in the ‘move in with a significant other’ phase of our lives,” you chuckled.

“Alright, darling. Move in with me,” he repeated.

Your head snapped up to look him in the eye. “What are you saying?”

“I’m _saying_ ,” he said softly, taking your hands in his, “that I want you to be my significant other. You said it yourself, significant others move in with each other.”

“Where is this coming from?” you asked with a slight smile on your face. You’d be lying if you hadn’t ever entertained the thought of ending up with him, but you hadn’t thought he’d ever feel the same.

“Darling, you make me laugh. I’m comfortable with you. You’re attractive. Spending time with you feels like I’m coming home. I’ve missed you, and I want to live a life where I’m not wondering when I’ll see my best friend again, because I _know_ they’ll be waiting for me at home. _And_ … I love you. I know this may seem like it’s coming from nowhere, but it’s something I’ve felt for a while. I just… I haven’t been able to tell you,” he said earnestly.

“I love you, too,” you smiled. “Of course I’ll move in with you. But… can we finish this movie first?”

He laughed and flicked your nose. “Of course.”


	14. Blurbs from Tumblr Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are little blurbs from tumblr. They're too small to really turn into their own chapters so I'm just going to pop them down here with the prompt and then the blurb.

**Dancing in the club with Obi-Wan:**

You smirked, feeling his hands on your hips as you swayed to the radio in the kitchen while you cooked. He gently tugged you back into him, grinding his hips against yours as he found the rhythm. He bent his head down to your neck, planting a kiss.

“Darling, have you ever considered taking dance classes?” he drawled, spinning you around so that you faced him. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you swayed.

“That could be fun. There’s a ballroom dance studio down the street,” you suggested.

“Mmm. My dear, as long as I get to dance with you, we can go anywhere.”

**Forehead Kisses:**

You had been sitting on the couch reading with your back against the arm of the chair when you heard him come home from work.

“Darling, where are you?” he called out.

“I’m in the living room,” you replied, placing your book down on the coffee table. There were more important things to do than reading. 

Obi-Wan came over and sat like a normal person on the couch, but you were having none of that. The look of stress was clear on his face. He had had a long day. Gently, but with authority, you reached over and turned him so that his back was to you. You hooked your legs around his waist and pulled him against you so that his back was against your chest. Tenderly, you worked your fingers through his hair, earning you a contented sigh.

“Obi, you’re stressing yourself out. Relax,” you murmured. You placed a gentle kiss to his forehead as he rested his head on your shoulder.

“I know, darling. It’s hard to not relax when you’re doing that,” he smiled. 

**Making Pottery:**

You tilted your neck to stretch the muscles out from the strain that sitting at the pottery wheel put on your body. Your eyes glanced down over the creation under your hands. It was always so interesting to see your imagination come to life in front of your eyes. You faintly registered the sound of footsteps approaching in the back of your consciousness, but you were very focused on the task at hand. That was… until you felt a pair of lips on your neck.

“Obi,” you replied with a smirk. “You make it hard to concentrate.”

“Oh, no, darling, we can’t have that,” you could hear him chuckle. “You look so tense…” His warm hands came up and smoothed their way across your shoulders. His thumbs rubbing hard circles into your back, causing you to sigh into his touch.

“So tense…” he murmured as he let his hands work their magic. He pressed his knuckles into your back, uncoiling the knots that had grown. Soon, the pottery was long-forgotten in front of you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned back into him. His hands slowed, the tingles from his touch left over, erasing any residual pain. Gently, he squeezed your shoulder.

“Nice vase,” he smiled.

**Obi-Wan as little spoon:**

You felt him stir beside you. He had been having the same nightmares ever since you had arrived on Tatooine. His brow was furrowed, and his jaw was set in a hard line. You knew you couldn’t help him the way he helped you with nightmares. You weren’t strong in the force like he was, so sending him a soothing thought was an option.

Instead, you did the only thing you could. You wrapped your arm around his waist, pulling him flush against you. He tensed at first, still unused to physical contact, even in his sleep. You gently placed a kiss to his shoulder, feeling him relax. You trailed gentle kisses up across his bare back towards his neck, watching his face to see the signs that meant you were getting through. You nuzzled into his neck when you had accomplished your goal, holding him close. You may not be able to banish every nightmare he had, but that wouldn’t stop you from trying.

**Obi-Wan helping with Headaches:**

You shoved the laptop away from you, taking your glasses off to rub at your eyes.

“Headaches again?” he asked smoothly. 

You leaned your head back against arm of the couch to look up at him. “They won’t stop.”  
  
He pulled you up so he could sit on the couch before resting your head in his lap. Gently, he worked his fingers through your hair. “Maybe you should take a break.”

Your eyes fluttered closed as he rubbed soothing circled on your temples. “This doesn’t count?” you murmured.

His laugh was melodic. “Darling, leave it for tonight and come to bed.”

**Thunderstorms with Obi-Wan:**

You woke up to Obi-Wan gently nuzzling your neck with his nose. The sound of ran tapped on your roof.

You groaned, “Obi, I was sleeping.”

“Darling, there’s a thunderstorm,” he replied, his voice laced with excitement. _That_ woke you up. 

You crawled out out of bed, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and went to go sit on your indoor porch with him. You saw the shock of lightning flash across the sky, bathing you both in the bright light.

“One Mississippi,” you counted.

“Two Mississippi,” he smirked.

“Three Mississippi,” you replied, voice full of anticipation.

The thunder rumbled and boomed. You rested your head against his shoulder as he pulled the blanket up around you. This was the life.

**Thunderstorms in the Car:**

The rain pitter-pattered on the windshield as the wipers worked to clear your view every few seconds. You heard a grumble in the distance. Your eyes flitted across to Obi-Wan’s while he drove.

“I heard it, too,” he smiled. A couple of seconds later, the sky flashed. Your grin grew.

“Don’t worry, we’re safe in the car,” he murmured, but you barely heard him. Your face was resting against the window as you listened to hear the thunder. You felt a hand squeeze your thigh. Absentmindedly, you placed your hand on top of his, entwining your fingers with his. 

**Obi-Wan laughing off your love confession:**

You sighed, finally working up the courage to tell him the truth, “Obi-Wan, I love you.”

The silence hung around you for a moment before the bastard started laughing.

“Oh, that’s rich, Senator, truly,” he chuckled.

Your cheeks were hot as he ridiculed you. “I’m being completely serious, but if that’s going to be how you react, then I rescind my confession!”

“You can’t just rescind a confession,” he replied.

“Well, I just did!” You shot back, tossing your tea at him. 

He let out a cry of surprise as your tea seeps into his pants. “What is wrong with you?”

“You! The fact that you just laughed off my confession like it was nothing! It took me a while to even work up the courage to say it,” you replied.

“Well, why do you love me?” He asked, looking like he was genuinely trying to comprehend it.

“You insufferable ass!” You groaned, “You can’t just reject me and then ask me to inflate your ego.”

“I wasn’t rejecting you, I just didn’t realize it was sincere,” he replied softly.

“Why the kriff wouldn’t I be sincere?” You asked incredulously, “And I swear to the maker, if you say it’s because I’m a politician, I will dump the rest of the teapot on you.”

He winced. “It’s not because you’re a politician. It’s because I genuinely can’t think of a reason why someone would love me.”

Your anger dissipated as you took in his sad expression. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, what does that even mean? You are the kindest, sweetest, smartest, most adaptable man I’ve met. You don’t let any of the things that have happened to you keep you from being a good person. That is why I love you.”

Obi-Wan looked at you with a lopsided smile. “I love you, too.”

**Obi-Wan and Cuddling You:**

He likes the fact that with you he’s the big spoon because he’s big for once. He likes how you fit into him. Sometimes he’s suffocating because he’s a human heater and whenever you try to get space while sleeping, his arm just snakes over and _shwooms_ you back into him. I also feel like he’d notice when you left and he’d wake up from a dead sleep to make sure you were okay, and when he was satisfied about that, he’d cuddle a pillow in your place. He cuddles pillows when he’s on campaign and misses you. 

**Obi-Wan with your kids:**

You came home to the sound of giggling.

“Shhhhh! The mommysaur will hear us!” you heard your daughter say through her fit of giggles.

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to stop laughing then, won’t you, little one?” Your husband replied.

“But daddy, _you’re_ the one making me laugh!”

“Oh, I suppose so,” he replied. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You crept through the house to find a haphazardly constructed pillow fort taking over your living room. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize there was another whole house in here! Perhaps I could charge rent,” you called out, to the response of a high pitched giggle.

“You’re not very good at keeping our position a secret,” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

You crawled in on your hands and knees. “What have we here?”

“Hello there, darling,” Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to give you a kiss on the cheek. You let him pull you against him after you entered the structure. “We’ve been having a bit of fun building a fort to fight the separatists, isn’t that right, wee one?”

“Daddy helped me re-enact epic space battles,” your daughter grinned.

“Oh? And how did daddy do that?” You asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan sheepishly reached out to move your daughter’s toy droids around, along with her dolls that happened to be holding sticks that were panted blue.

You shook your head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But, you love me.”

“That I do.”

**Giving Obi-Wan sexy photos:**

You stood there a bit nervous, wrapped in your satin robe. You weren’t entirely sure how he’d react. Especially since you had asked someone else to help take the photos. You looked at them in your hand as you heard the door to your shared apartment open. As his footsteps got closer you hid them behind your back.

“Oh, hello darling,” Obi-Wan smiled as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow at your attire. “Is today an important day?” Inwardly he ran through all the important dates and came up empty handed.

“No. I just… did something special for you today,” you smiled.

“What’s that?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

You presented the photos to him with a flourish. “So you have something to look at when we’re apart for too long,” you smiled.

He took them from your hand, eyes widening as he looked through them all.

“D-darling, I…” he was speechless. “T-these are…”

“Mhmmmmm,” you smirked.

“I… I think I um. Need a moment.”

**Obi-Wan helping after a bad day:**

It had been a long week. Hellish, really. An emotional roller-coaster of hardships that you hadn’t planned for and somehow managed to endure. When the weekend rolled around and you desperately needed a distraction, Obi-Wan had offered to take you to the lake. It had been a while since you’d gone there and you always found it to be peaceful in the middle of the lake. You figured it might be good for you to get away from it all for a day and let him take you there. It was a fun day. You spent it hiking and swimming, eventually deciding to take a boat out into the lake. You were wrapped in a blanket with him on the floor of the little boat, sharing a late dinner you had packed and chatting about anything and everything. You started to hear crickets around the lake.

The sun was setting around you, leaving you in a hazy glow as it reflected off the lake beneath you. You leaned back into Obi-Wan’s chest as you sighed. Snuggling him in the boat as you just floated on the water was something you hadn’t known you needed.

You tilted your face up to look at him, finding him smiling down at you. 

“What?” you chuckled. “Is there something on my face?”

He took his pinky finger and ran it gently from your forehead, down between your eyebrows and over the curve of your nose. “You’re so, so, so pretty,” he murmured.

You shook your head at his antics, but couldn’t help the smile tugging at your lips. “You always know how to make me smile,” you whispered.

In response, he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you to his chest. “We should head back before it gets dark.”

“Just a little while longer?” You asked. “I just want to stay here with you a little while longer.”

“Alright,” he smiled softly. “We can spare a few more minutes.”

**Searching for hands while sleeping** :

Obi-Wan was watching you sleep again. He had a tendency to do that when he knew he had to ship out on campaign the following morning. He’d wake up early and memorize how you looked while you slept. You were always so peaceful. He leaned over to smooth some hair out of your face as you slept. 

_Your brow furrowed while your dream took a darker turn. Obi… where was Obi? He was being pulled away from you. You couldn’t let that happen. You had to reach out and pull him back!_

Obi-Wan watched as your hand reached out, sweeping the bed in a search. He shuffled closer to you, wrapping an arm around you to pull you into him. He loved cradling you close like this. There was an intimacy about it that made him happy… made him feel whole. 

**Obi-Wan killing bugs:**

“OBI, There is a BUG in the ROOM!” You yelled out as you jumped up on a chair. He came running into the room, newspaper in hand.

Obi-Wan rolled up the newspaper. THWACK. “Well, darling, I think I got him.”

“You didn’t have to kill it,” you replied.

He gave you a look. “It’s a little late for that.”

**Obi-Wan snoring in his sleep:**

You were trying so hard not to chuckle. Your body was shaking with the effort. It was the first time you had ever slept over at his house and he was snoring. Oh, you would never fall asleep now. This adonis of a man made the cutest snoring sound and somehow you would never look at him the same. 

He was so peaceful while he slept. You laid on your side to look at him, gently reaching out to brush his bangs out of his face. 

“Is this what love feels like?” you asked softly. Your nose crinkled in thought. 

You noticed his hand just resting there on the mattress between you. _He’s sleeping_ , you thought, _he wouldn’t know_. Tentatively, you slid your hand across the mattress to his, holding it like two otters as you tried to fall back asleep. Key word being tried. Instead of sleeping, you fell into a slight meditative state, listening to the consistent snores of your lover. 

After a while, you felt your hand being tugged. You cracked open an eye to watch him bring your hand to his lips.

“Good morning, Obi,” you smiled.

“Good morning, darling,” he replied with one of his signature smiles. “How did you sleep?”

You chuckled, “ _Actually_ … I didn’t.”

He sat up straight in concern, the sheet sliding down to pool around his waist and expose his naked chest. “What happened? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Not quite,” you smiled. “You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?”

Obi-Wan blushed. “Oh, darling, I’m so sorry. That must have been terribly annoying.”

“No, no, no!” You insisted. “I’m sure I’ll get used to it in time.” You pushed up from your elbow to kiss his cheek before pulling back.

He reached down to cup your face, his thumb gently tracing over the growing dark circle under your eye. “Take a nap while I make breakfast.”

“Oooh,” you smirked, “Breakfast in bed? You sure know how to spoil a girl. I should sleep over more often.”

He chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss your forehead. His beard tickled your skin. “Sleep, love.”

**Obi-Wan trying to set the mood with candles:**

You watched from the doorway as your husband swept through the room lighting candles. You kept a chuckle to yourself so he wouldn’t pick up on your presence just yet. He still had his cloak on, so he must not have been home for long. He swept by a candle and you panicked, watching the edge of his cloak catch fire.

“Obi, look out!” You yelled.

He yelped, stamping his boots down on the flame as you tried your best not to laugh.

You crossed over and plopped down on the bed as he held up the edge of his cloak to inspect the char. He let out a sigh as you started laughing out loud.

“I’m glad my predicament amuses you, darling,” he ground out, but from the tipped edge of his lips you could tell he meant no ill will by it.

“You have to admit, it’s kind of funny, Obi,” you chuckled, falling into a fit of giggles.

“I was trying to set the mood,” he sighed, laying down next to you. He propped himself up on his elbow.

You leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I appreciate the sentiment.”


	15. Queen of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot based off the song "Queen of the Night" by Hey Violet.

_He was driving through hyperspace, and you were lost to your thoughts. You pulled his cloak tighter around yourself. Your clothes had been disgusting after this week’s battles. He had washed them in the sink on the ship and they were hanging up to dry. He had graciously offered you a spare tunic and his cloak to wear. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see how hyperspace illuminated the angles and curves of his face. He was beautiful. You turned your attention back to the viewport in front of you and sighed, thinking about the course of the week and not quite knowing how you’d gotten here. But, you realized it had to have started somewhere, and realized it was the fall._

_He’d fallen down in battle earlier that week, and it had been bad enough to take him out for a day or two as the bacta patches healed him. You remembered the day that it happened._

You had been on the offensive, driving your line further up the gorge on the rocky planet the Separatists had taken. Your troops were vastly outnumbered, but you had to take that gorge. He had been hit and was down. You stopped next to him, slight panic in your eyes as you noticed the blood on the ground behind his back. 

“Listen to me,” you murmured, kneeling down next to him, taking his hand in yours. “You are not to move from this spot. We’re almost up the ridge. When I take it, I’ll come back for you. Just... please hang on, Obi-Wan.” 

His eyes were slightly unfocused on you. The sun’s rays casted you in an ethereal glow and he realized that you were an angel. Then, you squeezed his hand. 

“Master Kenobi, please acknowledge,” you pleaded.

“Alright, darling. I’ll stay here.”

You weren’t thinking, and in your relief, you kissed his hand, pressing his knuckles to your lips. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

He watched you run away, falling in love even more with the powerful Jedi Knight his former sparring partner had become. In his pain, the code was gone. He just knew that if he got through this campaign, it would be because of you and _for_ you.

You’d taken the ridge and the fort at the top of it. Your second-in-command came out to you to inform you that the fort was clear, and the second the words slipped from his mouth you were sliding down the ridge towards the prone form in the distance. He was alive, but had passed out from the pain. You pulled him up in your arms, lifting him with the force to carry him more easily up the ridge and to safety. Obi-Wan awoke to you bandaging him. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Hello there,” he croaked out.

You shook your head at him, still joking no matter the situation. “General Kenobi.”

“I see you’ve taken the ridge,” he murmured.

“Of course, no thanks to you,” you teased.

“I’m sorry, darling. You were doing so well, I figured you didn’t need me,” he smirked.

“I’ll always need you, Obi-Wan,” you sighed.

His eyes widened and you blushed.

“I-I mean...” you shook your head. “No, I meant what I said.”

Obi-Wan took your hand and squeezed. 

“I know,” you replied. You finished placing the patches. “You’ll be out of commission for a day, but that’s fine. We have a scouting party sent ahead to plan our next attack and they won’t be back for at least a day anyway. You should rest.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

“You’re welcome,” you smiled softly before heading to your own quarters so he could rest and heal.

Two days later you were on the march to a place where the scouts had mentioned civilians were held captive. When you got there, you realized you and your troops were too late. Devastation had taken over. All of them had been slaughtered. Men, women, and children. It felt as if the wind was sucked out of your lungs as you felt the loss of life wash over you. You couldn’t excuse yourself fast enough, making your way into the woods a bit. The acids in your stomach churned and you knew you were going to be sick. Landing on your knees, you wretched, feeling tears stream down your face. Twigs snapped behind you and two strong hands were smoothing your hair out of your face and holding it back while you were sick.

“They were _children_ , Obi,” you sobbed after leaning back on your heels and wiping your mouth on your sleeve.

“No one is safe during war,” he said sadly, pulling you into his chest. 

“This needs to end,” you cried into his chest.

“I know,” he sighed, holding you tight.

You straightened yourself out and went back to camp, pushing on. Later that week, you’d vanquished the last of the Separatist strong holds on the planet. They left the generals who had won the space battle above on-world to try and find survivors while you and Obi-Wan had been ordered back to Coruscant. you’d taken a small ship. Your clothes had been disgusting. Once you’d first broke into hyperspace, you showered. When you stepped out of the refresher, he’d left you a tunic and a note saying he’d taken your clothes to wash. The ship was quiet as you stepped into the hall. 

His tunic was short, but somehow, wearing it made you feel happy. Few people had ever worn Obi-Wan’s clothes, and here you were, like some queen of his heart walking through the ship in his shirt. 

“Feel better?” he asked as you walked into the back sleeping area.

“It’s amazing what a shower can do,” you smiled.

His eyes trailed your form and a pit formed in your stomach as his gaze darkened. You’d almost lost him that week. He’d almost lost you a couple of times. Obi-Wan got up from the bed he was sitting on and reached out for you. He softly pulled you against him, cupping your face. You thought back to when you were both younger and your Master had told you to stay away from Kenobi when he noticed your growing feelings for the charming Padawan. Although, with the missions he and Qui-Gon had been sent on, staying away hadn’t been too hard. Yet, whenever he was back at the temple at the same time you were, it had been magnetic. You two had been inseparable. The feelings never went away. It could be years between seeing each other and they’d all come bubbling up to the surface, like right now.

You leaned into his touch and sighed his name, “Obi-Wan.”

Your eyes searched his, feeling the hesitation to go further. You knew the consequences of going further, of having someone find out if you went further. But, you didn’t care. You loved being a Jedi, but you loved Obi-Wan Kenobi more. Being with him was like a spark was ignited within you. The witty banter gave you life. Being near him just felt like you were home. Your Master had warned you away, but you never could turn your back to him. Not even now in the midst of a war where holding onto someone too tightly could be detrimental to more than just you.

He leaned forward and kissed you softly. You lost yourself in him, and he in you. Clothes were shed and kisses given liberally as the two of you explored each other. It wasn’t rushed. It was loving and long overdue. His hips rolled into yours as the two of you reached for the stars in a galaxy of your own making. He cried your name like a prayer as the darkness behind your closed eyes grew bright like a supernova in the vast vacuum of space. He held you close against his chest afterwards. Gently, he took your hand and started to kiss your fingertips. Master Kenobi was dangerous, indeed. Your Master had been right. 

_You were pulled from your thoughts by a hand on your thigh. Turning your head to look at him, you smiled. You could be kicked out of the Order tomorrow. You could be stripped of all of your titles and belongings, but none of that mattered, because you loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he loved you. He made you feel alive, and the two of you knew what you were risking by being together. Sitting here in his tunic, pulling out of hyperspace into the darkness of space made you feel like a Queen of the Night, and nothing was worth turning your back on him or his love._


	16. Cold Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reblogged some fall starters and this was "You're my designated cuddle buddy" essentially.

You had just left the hot desert world of Geonosis, having made headway against the Separatists there, when you were assigned another mission. This time, you were to rendezvous with Master Kenobi on a temperate planet a few jumps away. 

What you hadn’t expected was for it to be so cold. You were hardly dressed for the occasion, with your light layers doing nothing to keep out the chill of the planet’s autumn air. Even your troopers were suffering.

“At least it’s not winter,” your second-in-command joked.

“Then we’d really be in trouble,” you said, elbowing them to straighten up as Master Kenobi walked up to where you and your troops had just stepped off the transport.

“General,” your second said deferentially.

“I trust the journey wasn’t too hard,” Obi-Wan said, giving you a warm smile.

“The flying was fine, but a warning about the weather would have been appreciated,” you said, crossing your arms to keep in the warmth.

“Yes, well, we can’t plan the war around the seasons,” he sighed.

“Your men have supplies for this weather?” you asked with a raised brow.

“We were equipped for an autumn siege,” he explained.

“We were not. I suppose we’ll just have to share,” you said decidedly. “My men will bunk with yours.”

“You can’t just order-”

“I just did, Master Kenobi,” you said. “Unless you would like my men to suffer?”

“No,” he said, holding his hands up placatingly. “Of course not!”

“Good. Now, where’s our tent?” you asked.

“Our tent?” he asked in confusion.

“I did say we’d all be bunking together,” you stated with a bemused smile, shivering slightly.

“Right, of course,” he murmured. He took his cloak off with a flourish and draped it over your shoulders, covering your bare arms. “You really should travel with clothes for all occasions,” he murmured.

You closed your eyes letting the warmth envelope you. “I was supposed to be back at the temple teaching after this last mission.”

“What changed your orders?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder to lead you towards his tent.

“You did. The Council said my talents were needed elsewhere to bail you out,” you teased as you walked through the open flap.

“Well, I appreciate having your aid,” he said softly, closing the tent behind him, “Even if you weren’t the one who offered it. I hope this tent is to your liking. I’ll bunk with Cody so you can have it all for yourself.”

“Nonsense,” you said, placing his cloak on the bed. “You’ll stay right here.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” he asked, pausing by the flap.

“I said my men would bunk with yours. You’ll stay here. We’re both adults,” you grinned. “Besides, **you’re my designated cuddle-buddy tonight so stay close**. I can’t very well cuddle myself for warmth, can I?”

Obi-Wan flushed at your words, sputtering a bit before recovering. 

“Is there a problem?” you asked with a raised brow as you sat on the cot.

“No,” he sighed.

“So, you’ll stay?” you asked with a slight smirk.

“Very well,” he blushed as he crossed over to sit on the cot with you. 

You stretched, kicking off your shoes before slipping beneath the covers. “We have a long day ahead of us. We should get some rest.”

Obi-Wan looked towards the heavens for a moment before following suit and getting in bed with you.

The two of you laid in silence for a bit, listening to each other breathing with your backs to each other. Both of you were failing to actually rest, although, you knew what was keeping you up.

“Obi?” you asked softly.

“Mmm?” 

“Do you know why I want to go back to the Temple so badly?” you asked as you turned towards him.

He turned to face you. “Why is that, darling?”

“I may be good at what I do, but many of my offenses cost us lives. I don’t _plan_ for it to happen, and I _value_ the lives of our troopers…” you trailed off with a sigh.

“With high risk comes high reward,” he murmured. “That’s why they send you to places where there’s little hope of succeeding. You’re unconventional and you think outside the box.”

“But I lose so many,” you whispered sadly. “A Jedi should value life, not hasten to end them.”

“Unfortunately, this is their duty, just as leading them is ours,” he murmured as he pushed a stray hair out of your face.

“How do you do it?”

His brow furrowed, “Do what?”

“Live with it all,” you murmured.

He shook his head. “Master Yoda tells us to let go, but I find that to be the hardest thing to do these days.” He laid on his back to look up at the ceiling, wrapping an arm around you to tuck you into his side. “I carry my fallen with me wherever I go. It’s my burden to bear, but I don’t let their ghosts haunt me. When I ask myself why I do things and keep trying, I remember them, so that they haven’t died in vain. They remind me to keep living so that I can do the things they couldn’t.”

“You’re very wise,” you murmured lazily, resting your cheek on his chest. Your eyes fluttered closed as you listened to his heart beat beneath your ear. Its steady rhythm lulling you into a sense of safety and tranquility. 

“And you’re very brave,” he replied. “Few can see the odds that you go up against and continue to trudge on.”

“Brave or stupid,” you said with a breathy exhale. You were too tired to laugh. You couldn’t even keep your eyes open. 

“ _Brave_ , dear heart. Never doubt that about yourself. It’s your strongest asset,” he murmured, but you didn’t hear, having fallen asleep in his arms.

When you didn’t respond, Obi-Wan picked his head up to check if you were awake. A small smile was hidden by his beard as he realized you were no longer conscious. Gently, he stroked your hair as he thought about the amazing Jedi in his arms. You looked so innocent in his arms, but he knew the truth. You were tenacious. You were fierce. He hadn’t told you that he had asked specifically for you to come here when he had started to lose ground. He hadn’t told you that although you were a brilliant warrior, he loved that all you wanted to do was teach. He could never tell you that he admired and cared for you in a way that a Jedi shouldn’t. Instead, he just leaned forward to kiss your forehead and held you a little tighter.

“You really are something else,” he sighed. 

_Luminous beings are we._ Master Yoda had told him that on multiple occasions, but only after knowing you had he truly understood. When the night was dark and hope was lost, you were the star that guided them to victory. They wished on you for a better tomorrow. A better outcome. As Obi-Wan closed his eyes that night, he thought of the star in his arms. He made a wish, a wish that no matter what happens, or how dark the night grew, that he’d always have you to make it a little bit brighter.


End file.
